Umbra's Quest
by aggronlv45
Summary: When the natural future of the world is disrupted, instead of sending in a team of super powerful legendaries, let's send in an Umbreon and his friends. Yeah, nothing could go wrong with that plan. Changed title from "Just another pokemon's life, right?" -Hiatus
1. Prologue

Chapter 1: Prologue

\+|+/ (Redone!)

Author's Note: That's right! Surprise! I'm remaking all the chapters. And if you notice another thing, this isn't called chapter 0, mainly because chapter 1 being called chapter 0 got confusing for me. Same with all the other chapters misnumbering. If you don't see a Re-done sign (\+|+/) at the beginning, either it hasn't been redone yet, or it's not one that is going to be redone. Well, enjoy.

* * *

Looking ahead, I saw that there was no near end to this forest. Looking right and left just confirmed this, and looking behind told me I needed to move faster, much faster. As I ran, my bright red fur kept giving away my position. We Flareon aren't meant to hide, we're meant to fight, but ten-on-one is too much, even for me.

The ten pokemon were all assorted, so the slower ones were falling behind. That's when I got an idea. I ran straight towards a tree. I didn't know whether I was crazy or genius, but I was about to find out. I ran straight up the tree about two feet then jumped, and landed on a branch.

I turned to look at them, as they stared at me, all of them thinking how to get me now. Then a gorilla- like pokemon in the group, that I believe to have been a primape, jumped into the trees as well. Some others managed one way or another. Good, those that could get in the trees were, and those that couldn't were left out. As they got ready for an attack against me, I turned and ran, again. This time only the four of the ten could chase me. The other two that managed into the trees, weren't good at jumping.

This time I was faster because while I did have to look for branches to step on, I wasn't consistently getting tripped by roots sticking out of the ground. I checked back to see that only three were left. So soon? Let's see, there was a Growlithe, a Treeko, and a Pikachu. But were was that- CRACK!

I felt a sharp slash across the face, and went flying to the ground. I landed heavy, and skidded a few feet before stopping. It was a good thing this was grass, or that fall could have taken me out along side that hit. What was that anyways?

I got my answer as the three that were chasing me jumped down from the trees with a smirk on their face, and a Primape jumped down a little ways away from them. But he was all business.

He walked calmly up to me. "Do you know why we're here?" He growled. I simply shook my head, too scared to trust my mouth. "We were sent to capture you!"

I slowly sat up. The primape simply watched, thinking I was too hurt to be a threat. Mistake number one. "And what should I call you, oh, Captor?" I asked.

He got his face real close to mine. "How about 'The-Guy-Who'll-Kick-Your-Ass' if you don't do as I say." He got up close and threatened me. Mistake number two and three. I faked like I had injured my arm in the fall as I proceeded to stand up. He just smirked and let me, seeing my arm was hurt, he let his guard down. Mistake number four.

I took a deep breath and held it in, then looked into his eyes with a defiant stare. He realized what was about to happen, but it was too late. I released the Flamethrower, and he was too close to miss. As the flames left my mouth, they didn't just hit him, they blasted him back. He flew into a tree with a solid **SMACK **and was out cold.

The other three stood there shocked for a second. I took the opportunity. I backed away slowly. When I had gone a few feet, the Treecko snapped out of his surprise.

"Don't let him get away!" He yelled, running after me and effectively getting the other two to start chasing me. I turned and ran. Despite my being able to attack, I was injured from the fall slightly. It wasn't long before the Treecko caught up to me.

I felt a pull under my legs and knew instantly that it wasn't a tree root. Treecko had managed to grab me with his tail. As I lost consciousness, I saw a Treecko above me with a leaf blade and a murderous look in his eyes. I blacked out.

Well. Seems I died. That sucks. But I didn't leave without having something to carry on my legacy. My son, Eevee. He was born shortly after my little trip in the forest. Yep, I missed the birth. Lucky me. His mother, a Vulpix, wasn't very happy and dumped him off at a professors lab. Luckily it wasn't one that performed tests, and he actually loved pokemon. Prof. Oak. This man has my eternal thanks. For eight long years, this man and his assistants took care of my son. Soon, he shall be going with a new pokemon trainer, a very promising one named Gary Oak.

At least, that's how it was supposed to happen. Funny how plans seem to go awry...

* * *

Hmmmm, cliffhanger? No, I wouldn't. So did anybody catch something interesting in this chapter. If you think you know it, PM and i'll tell you if you're right. It's not something that has been mentioned as of chapter 7, so looking ahead won't help.

"Review, or I'll cut you!" -Treecko, (Sheesh, he's a little angry, isn't he?)


	2. Hello, Eevee!

Chapter 2

\+|+/

I awoke to the sound of cheerful birds, the rush of a nearby river, and the general waking up noises beautiful mornings usually generated. It was the stereotypical perfect summer morning.

"Mew, I hate mornings." I muttered to myself, not wanting to open my eyes and greet the sunshine. But if I was going to wake up, I needed to be able to see.

I cracked my eyes open and was greeted with a blinding flash of light. I rolled over, facing the ground instead of the bright, open sky was much easier on my eyes. I looked around.

I was on the edge of a small forest, looking out at a large, open grassland. It was surrounded by three sides by forests, and directly across the clearing from me was a small town.

That was Pallet Town, a small, no-name town with only one thing going for it. It held the lab of a world-renown scientist by the name of Prof. Oak. He's famous, but this rinky dink town still wasn't. If you looked up Prof. Oak's location, you'd probably find "a small town in Kanto."

We have probably twelve buildings total, eleven of which are small houses. Prof. Oak's lab doubles as the pokemon center. To get to an actual store, you'd have to go down about a mile on the only route out of this town.

I decided I'd had enough sitting and looking around, so I got up and stretched a little. When I'd successfully warmed myself up for another day of nothing productive, I headed out of the forest, and into the field.

**Rustle** **Rustle** I sharpened my senses as I heard the disturbance behind me, but pretended not to notice. Could it be? It had been a about a week since he last tried this. Two large vines shot out of a bush that I had just walked by. They aimed right for my legs, but whatever they planned to do, they didn't get a chance.

I turned, and bit at the vines. I got them both, and pulled hard. Flying out of the bush was a small green quadruped with a plant on his back.

"Hello, Bulbasaur!" I laughed, as he landed right next to me.

"Oww!" he moaned. Apparently, landing face first on the ground hurt, who knew?

"You can't sneak attack me!" I laughed, acting macho. "It's impossible to beat me with such simple tactics."

"Ha, they worked yesterday." He said, abruptly ending my sauntering.

I gave an indignant look, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Uh-huh." He laughed. After a few seconds, I gave in and started laughing too. It was a good day, not one to get mad over little things.

He sat up and rubbed his head, still sore. "Next time," I said, still chuckling, "try landing on your feet, not your face."

"Ya, I'll just do that." He said sarcastically. We were too busy joking and laughing, to hear a slow hissing sound growing louder. Suddenly, we were both hit with a jet of water. I was knocked back quite a few feet, and when I stopped and stood back up, I saw Bulbasaur laughing even harder.

"Squirtle, you should know, water doesn't hurt me." I followed his gaze and saw something that ruined my day. On top of a hill, a little ways away, was a figure of a large turtle standing on two legs.

"I wasn't aiming to hurt you, I was aiming to give Eevee a shower." She yelled over to us.

I was extremely angry, but as she got closer, I decided to play it cool. Nothing would irritate her more than if I pretended not to care what she thought of me or did to me. She was always looking to fight with me.

"Hello, Squirtle." I calmly replied as she walked up to us. "Good to see you." I was having a hard time biting my tongue until that exact moment. She got visibly upset that I didn't respond to her nasty comment. It made it all worth it.

"Well, Mr. Oak wants to see you." she said,disappointed. She turned to leave, and as she walked away, I saw Bulbasaur stare at her in a daze.

"Oh wow, Bulba!" I nudged him in the shoulder. "Got yourself a girlfriend?"

"What? NO!" he said, blushing.

"Dude, you gotta ask her out. See if she'll go on a private lunch. Get her alone, and start sucking face." I laughed.

He blushed harder. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Ya, uh-huh." I rolled my eyes. We decided to go ahead and eat some breakfast. "Seriously though. Why don't you just say something to her?" I didn't mean to pry, but I was curious.

"'Cause I'm not dating material. I'm weak, I'm chubby. Man, I havn't even been on a date ever in my life."

"One: you kicked my butt just yesterday, are you saying I'm weak? Two: all Bulbasaur's are chubby, that's part of their charm. And three: Neither has she. You are the first person to be suicidal enough to like her."

"Hmmmm... we should go find Mr. Boss-Man, Squirtle said he was looking for us." He started to walk away. I thought about pointing out how obvious it was that he was trying to change the subject, but decided against it. I'd teased him enough, but I hoped he would actually make a move. He deserved a happy relationship.

* * *

Sorry if I rushed at the end. I got tired of typing. :P Any complaints? Any Comments? Well... SHOVE IT UP YOUR TAIL PIPE! Just kidding, go ahead and review or PM, just no senseless complaining like "YOU SUCK!". If you're going to say I suck, might as well say why. If you want me to read any of your stories(pokemon and crossovers involving pokemon only), just give me the story name.


	3. Squirtle's in Danger!

Chapter 3

As we got ready to leave to go find the Prof., I heard a high pitched voice behind me.

"Eevee, Bulbasaur, guys!" Running up to us was a small mouse-like pokemon with yellow fur. Pichu. He'd been a pest to the Prof. and his assistants for a while now, but they weren't the only ones who found him annoying.

"Hey, Pichu" we mumbled together, both trying to sound as unenthusiastic as possible, hinting that we didn't want to talk to him. He didn't catch on. He was to busy being frantic about something.

"Gysmibruthsmatswirlotlahlp!" it was so hard to follow Pichu when he talked because he was so full of energy that he talked way too fast.

"Pichu, calm down and say that a little slower." I told him in a calming voice.

Pichu took a beep breath, then said very slowly and deliberately "My brother's are mad at Squirtle for being rude to one of them, and they're planning on beating her up soon!"

"Pichu, Squirtle's tougher than she looks, she can handle a few Small electric rodents. No offense."

He was practically in a frenzy. "None taken, Pichu are weak, I get that, but all my brothers are older than me. They're Raichu's!"

"What?" This wasn't good news. I started to get mad and run after her, but I forced myself to calm down. I turned to Bulbasaur, "We need to catch up to her, do you remember which direction she went?"

"Uh... ya, she followed the side of the forest, probably heading up to the lake."

"Let's go!" And so we headed out to catch up with Squirtle... and whatever else might be there, when we found her.

* * *

"Ahhhh!" The screamed pierced the evening sky, causing some Pidgey to fly off. We'd been on the path for about a minute now.

"That came from over there!" I said, gesturing to the forest a little ways from the path.

"It sounded like Squirtle, hurry up!" At that we doubled our pace. If either of us tripped, we'd probably roll 10 feet, but we didn't care. Our friend was in danger.

We arrived in a small clearing a little ways into the forest. What we saw there still scares me. A large group of Raichu were circling a helpless pokemon. They were preparing to strike. I thought quick. "Bulbasaur grab Squirtle and run!"

"Wha-" Bulbasaur began.

"GO!" I yelled pushing him forward, that got him into action. He ran up and jumped up on the back of a Raichu. He jumped off fast, and with the added height he leaped over the rest. In mid-air his vines reached out and grabbed Squirtle. As he landed on the other side of the group, the Raichu's that were still standing (the one who's back Bulbasaur jumped off had fallen forward from the jump) turned and were ready to attack him. My turn I thought grimly, this will probably be suicide.

I ran forward and headbutted the one in the back of the group right as he was getting back up from being used as a spring board. He fell forward onto the rest of the group, and Bulbasaur ran off. My job was successful, but now they hated me. Oh, fun!

"Catch me if you can!" I yelled, and turned tail and ran. I was strong, but each one of these Raichu's were stronger, let alone the whole group. I ran forward making sure to throw a few sand-attacks their way. A few ran into trees, but most dodged the sand, and could see just fine in time to dodge around the trees.

I was tiring fast and they were gaining. Then I saw it, the light of day. It was either that or I was about to die and go to heaven. I hoped it wasn't the latter.

As I jumped out of the forest, I was so relieved to see two things: one, Bulbasaur had made it out and found Charmander to help Squirtle; two, Charmander and Bulbasaur were ready for a fight when they saw the Raichu chasing me. I turned around to see how many were left. Two, just two. That's good. They may be more powerful than us, but we out-numbered them.

The Raichus saw this as well, and decided a three-on-two match wasn't worth revenge on one person. They turned and ran.

"I never much cared for Pichu's, now I see their evolutions are just as bad!" He growled. Charmander was a bit older than the rest of us. At about nine, he'd be exiting the "teen-years" of pokemon, but he was still a hot-head. Almost as bad as Squirtle. But besides this, he was a party guy when he wasn't itching for a fight. He and I weren't best of friends since I avoided crowds and parties. I wasn't anti-social, just hated big groups of Pokemon.

"We're safe, oh thank-Arceus, we're safe." Bulbasaur fell to the ground, tired.

"Ya," I laughed, "all thanks to me!" I puffed out my chest.

"Ya, your bighead distracted them quite nicely."

"Hey! Show some respect to the guy who saved your lives." I said.

"Uhhh, guys, what's up with Squirtle." Charmander interrupted our joking and pointed to Squirtle.

We all turned to Squirtle and saw she hadn't moved. Bulbasaur instantly launched into doctor-mode. Being a caring pokemon, Bulbasaur always helped injured pokemon. Slowly, but surely, he learned more and more about natural remedies to burns, poisons, and such.

"She's been paralyzed by the Raichus' Thunder Wave. See if you two can find me a few Pecha Berries." Charmander and I looked around for a minute or so, and managed to find four Pecha Berries. We handed them to Bulbasaur, and he crushed them.

"Wha-, Bulbasaur, why'd you do that?" I asked, "We needed those to help Squirtle, right?" He didn't say anything, he just pulled out a leaf and placed the crushed berries into it. He then dipped the leaf in a small puddle for water and mixed them together. When the water had finally turned the crushed berries into a smoothy, he poured it down Squirtle's throat.

We all sat there for a moment, not knowing what to expect, when her eyes suddenly fluttered open. "Wha-, What happened?" She asked.

Charmander just shrugged, "I wasn't there, ask these two."

Bulbasaur was about to say something, but I came up with an idea. "Well, Bulbasaur here saved me and you from a bunch of Raichu's." I said hurredly, cutting Bulbasaur off. "You should'va seen him, he was so fast the Raichu didn't stand a chance of catching him. They almost got me, but I barely managed to escape. When I caught up to Bulba, here, he scared off the Raichu's."

It was perfect. Squirtle didn't know what happened herself, and what I said _seemed_ to match what Charmander had seen, so he wouldn't call me out. Bulbasaur wouldn't dare challenge my story, because then the'd want to know why I'd made him out to be the hero.

Squirtle looked shocked, Charmander looked uncertain, but didn't say anything, and Bulbasaur looked confused.

"Uhh... is that true, Bulbasaur?" Squirtle asked.

He shuffled his feet awkwardly, "Uhhh, ye-yeah, that's what happened."

Squirtle got up, not sure how to react. But Bulbasaur decided that this was his chance. "Uh, Squirtle could I- er- talk to you, about something." he asked hesitantly. She nodded yes and he led her away from me and a very confused Charmander.

"You actually saved her, didn't you?" he asked, suspiciously.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Bulbasaur carried her to safety AND healed her. All I did was taunt the Raichus." I said this all with an innocent look on my face.

"Uh-huh, sure. But you did help the guy out. Your a better guy than I thought" Uh- thanks, I think. But I decided not to mention that he implied he didn't think I was a good guy earlier.

We both watched as he and Squirtle were talking, suddenly we saw Squirtle lean over and kiss a very surprised Bulbasaur. Then they got up and walked towards the lake. I happened to notice it was lunch time.

Speaking of which... "I think I'm going to head inside for some food. You coming?"

"Ya," he said, still really confused, "I'm coming."

* * *

Author's notes: Well how about that, the little dude got the girl. And without any help. ;D. Next chapter it's going to get heated up a little. Say goodbye to some character's and hello to some adventure!


	4. Goodbye, Eevee!

Chapter 4

Author's Note: Dang, two in one day, I'm on a roll!

* * *

I was sitting on one of the benches in the food court of the lab. It had been about eight hours since Bulbasaur had left for his private lunchen with Ms. Prissy, A.K.A. Squirtle. It was heading towards night time, and the love-sick buffoon was still gone. And the Professor had refused to see me without Bulbasaur. Whatever was going on, it involved us both.

I was considering heading out to look for him, when the doors opened and he and Squirtle walked in. "There you are!" I yelled over to him. He gave me a happy grin, looked over and said something to Squirtle, who nodded, and ran up to me.

"Dude, I owe you so much, thanks."

"It was all you. I just gave you the chance to win her over." I replied modestly. "Oh, by the way, the Professor is looking for us, we need to see him. He's probably ticked that you up and disappeared on him for so long."

"Oh well." He shrugged. At least he had some confidence now. We walked over to one of the aides.

"Oi, Sir, we found them!" he yelled towards Oak's office.

The door opened, "Send them in!" He didn't sound too angry, thank goodness.

When we got in, we were relieved to see he wasn't angry. But something wasn't right. His face was expressionless, almost sad. At this time, humans had figured out that pokemon understood human speech, but the opposite hadn't yet been achieved. "Listen, you two. I need to do something that is unavoidable, and I need you two to fight it with everything you have. Meet me at the pokemon stadium." With that he simply got up and headed towards the arena.

We followed shortly. When we arrived, we both glanced nervously around, normally there were battles going on here, or at least some pokemon congregating, but it was empty.

The professor reached into his pocket and brought four pokeballs, two duskballs, a nestball, and an ultraball. He threw the two duskballs, and two pokemon exited. One was a Crobat, the other was a Machoke. Uh-oh, I didn't like where this was headed.

But Bulbasaur was still so confused, he didn't stand a chance. Crobat came flying at him with an X-Scissor, hitting him so hard, he flew to the other side of the stadium, and hit a wall. Then Oak threw the Nestball at him, and just like that my friend was gone.

I was MAD! Noone messed with me, OR my friends! I saw Machoke coming at me and decided not to go down like my friend, I'd go down swinging! As the Machoke aimed a Karate Chop at my head, I ducked and charged him with a headbutt. He let out an "OOMPH!" and bent over grabbing his stomach, but Man, who knew headbutting pure muscle could give you a headache.

At first, I thought I had won the fight, then I noticed two things: one, Crobat was heading right for me; two, Machoke was still in the fight. I jumped up as both Machoke and Crobat aimed to hit me, and while they didn't hit each other, they did run into each other, and fall over. By the time they got up I was headed for the door. I was going to make it!

Then the door shut itself! "What?" Fine, I'd just have to fight my way out. I turned around to see Crobat and Machoke heading for me. I wasn't worried about them, I wanted to get revenge on Oak. I ran forward and jumped. Neither of them expected that, which was what I was hoping for. I landed on Machoke's shoulder, and launched off, flying over Crobat. As I went over he looked up and launched a poison sting at me. It missed and instead hit the light up top. Everything went dark.

At first, I was blind. Then I felt anger surge through me, more and more, until all of a sudden I could see again. Everything, I could see everything as if it was daytime. Machoke and Crobat were stumbling around, there eyes not yet adjusted, though Crobat would be soon. I looked at Prof. Oak, who looked stunned. I charged him, still feeling the anger course through me. I jumped at him, knocked him down, and landed, pinning him down.

I looked into his eyes, full of fear. How I hated him. He had hurt my best friend, and then made him disappear, then tried to do he same to me. I raised my paw to slash his face, then stopped myself. What am I doing? I backed away from the Professor, then turned and ran. When I got to the wall I jumped and crashed through the window. My anger must have given me more strength. When I landed I just kept on running from the lab. My home.

I ran, and ran, and ran. I ran until I couldn't breathe, then flopped onto the grass. I couldn't remember how far I had run, but the moon was halfway through descending. I got up after a few minutes and walked to a near bye small pond. I looked in and freaked out. All I could see were a few glowing yellow circles were my body should've been. I squinted closer. No, I was there, but my fur was dark, and hard to make out. I looked like a cat, but aren't I a puppy?

I decided to worry about it in the morning. As for now, that grass looked really comfortable. As I laid my head down, I had one last thought: What happened to Bulbasaur?

* * *

Author's Notes: First off, no, I'm not saying Professor Oak is evil, he was just trying to capture Eevee, so that he could actually give him to Gary, but in order to do that, he had to wear them out with a battle. But U... I mean Eevee didn't understand that at the time.

Secondly, Bulbasaur stayed with Squirtle for a long and happy life, even though they had two different trainers at first. Somehow they both ended up going to a certain famous trainer, named Ash.

Lastly, yes, if you haven't figured it out, when the lights went out, he turned into an Umbreon. I know normally that only happens with extreme friendship at night time, but it was technically night, and when the lights blacked out, it gave sufficient darkness, and he had a great friend in Bulbasaur. When you lose someone close to you, it causes a surge of emotions, so that's how it happened. At least that's how I think of it.

"Review if you miss me!" -Bulbasaur


	5. The Master of Time

Chapter 5

I cracked my eyes open. "Hmmm, no bright lights through the trees?" I thought out loud. "That's a nice change of pace." I decided to go about my usual routine this morning. I got up slowly and started to walk out of the shade, waiting for Bulbasaur to trick me or sneak attack me. Then I glanced at my surroundings.

"Oh..." It all rushed back to me: him and Squirtle, the battle with Prof. Oak, and... "Man, I hope you're alright, wherever you are Bulbasaur. I sat down and just let the realization of yesterday sink in. Then I remembered something that shook me out of my stupor.

I ran back towards the water I had fallen asleep near. While yesterday was dark and I blended perfectly, today the sun was bright, and even though I was in the shade, I stuck out like a black dot on a white paper. Actually, that wasn't far off from what I was.

My fur was sleeker and shorter than before, and had turned black as the night. I was a bit bigger too, and I definitely felt more powerful. And I had little yellow rings that glowed on my body. That was the strangest part. There was one at the top of each of my legs; one on my forehead; and one on each of my ears and on my tail. My tail was a lot thinner and straighter than before.

"Wow, this must be one of my evolutions! Let's see: Vaporeon is blue and has a fish tail." I checked my butt. "Nope, no fish tail. Jolteon's fur is spiky, but mine is sleek. Flareon can breathe fire." I summoned everything I could to try and breathe fire. I started to feel something come up. Then I burped.

"Ugh! What else is there. Glaceon can only evolve in snowy areas. Leafeon has a leaf on it's head." I pawed the top of my head, doubtful. "Ya, no leaf there. That leaves Umbreon and Espeon. I evolved at night, so Umbreon? Oh, man, I wish I paid more attention to what the Prof. had told me about my evolutions. I thought I'd be able to ask him when I evolved."

"So, if I'm a dark type, I should be able to do a dark move. Hmmmm." I got up and started wondering around for a fight. The forest was pretty empty.

"Hey, anyone think they can take ME?" I yelled the challenge as loud as I could. It echoed a few times before dying out. Nothing happened. I just stood there in a completely silent forest. Even though the wind blew, the leaves didn't shake. I walked for a long time and didn't happen across any pokemon for a long while.

I stopped and sniffed the air. "The wind smells like there's SOMETHING over this way." I said to myself, turning left. I went around one last tree, and found the source of the odor. A Pidgeotto was chasing a Caterpie. The weird thing is they had stopped before I got to them. Now they just stood there as if I had caught them in the act of some wrong-doing.

"Hello?" I called to them as I cautiously approached. They didn't answer, they didn't even respond. Something wasn't right. That's when it hit me, they weren't breathing! I ran over to the Pidgeotto first, and sniffed it. It was alive, but kind of in a stasis.

"Did paralyzation do this?" Man, I needed Bulbasaur's help!

"No." a small voice behind me said.

I turned around sharply. No one was there. "SHOW YOURSELF. Where are you?" I yelled.

"It's not so much where but when you should be asking young man, or maybe your older than me. I don't know, time doesn't apply to me like normal Pokemon." This time I could definitely tell it was a she. She sounded both old, young, and everything inbetween.

"Can you show yourself to me." I asked, afraid and curious at the same time.

"Maybe... if you do me a favor." she said, teasingly.

"Depends," I said cautiously, "Will it involve me dying."

"It won't if your careful." she said. "I'll take that as a yes." A bright sphere of white appeared in front of me. Then an image appeared on it. It was a forest, just like this one. Almost exactly... I slowly turned from it to behind me then back to it. It was a mirror image. Then something REALLY weird happened that made everything else today seem completely normal. A small fairy popped up in the image. It was green and white and had a big head for such a small body. It looked like a wood nymph. It placed it's hands on it's side of the sphere, then slowly slid through it.

Standing in front of me was the small green pokemon now. "Uh, hello?" I said cautiously.

"Hi!" she said, sounding excited. "I'm so excited to meet you." This was that same voice, but just the young part of it. "So the elder Celebi's have decided to send me to you."

"Elder whats?" I asked. I had about twenty questions, but that one sprang up first.

"Oh, how rude of me I'm Celebi!" She said, all jittery and full of energy.

"Ummm, OK?" She just floated (yeah, she floats!) waiting for something. "Oh, uh, my name is, uh, Eev- I mean Umbreon. I just evolved. Still not used to it." I said, embarrassed I almost gave the wrong name.

"Ahhh, a newly evolved, huh? Why would they want you?" she said while circling around me, like I was some kind of trophy she was observing. "Oh, well, the Elder's know best I suppose. At least that's what I keep telling myself."

"Ummm, what are you? I mean you call yourself Celebi, but are you a god or something?"

"Ha-ha-ha-ha. Oh, that was funny! I may be legendary, and one of a kind, but I'm not a god, that's Arceus and Mew."

Then it clicked. This was one of the famous three small Legendaries. One was the ancestor of all pokemon, one granted wishes, and one traveled through time. "So do you grant wishes?"

"No that's Jirachi, fun guy, but he's never around! I, my friend, am Celebi, the master of time!" Wow, that threw me for a loop.

"Uhhh, so wait, who's the Elder's? Arceus?" I asked, going back to one of my original twenty questions.

"Ha-ha, no, that old windbag can't control me. Those are my future selves. Since I can travel time, yet I age on a separate timeline, I can talk to my past and future selves, though we're forbidden from telling each other our future. The Elder's are some of our oldest Celebi's. It's best not to think about it. Even our Elder's haven't fully figured out the rules of time-travel. Dialga once tried to explain it, but the rules are ever changing." Throughout her explanation, I tried to follow what she said, but I got too confused. "Anyways, I'm not here to tell you about me, I'm here to tell you what you need to do!"

"And what's that?" I asked, instantly suspicious again.

"Oh, don't worry it's nothing bad," She said hastily when she saw my eyes narrow "We just want you to help us save some hundred lives, that's all."

"Oh, is that all?" Despite my sarcastic comment, what she said shook me. Save lives, me? I'm just a runaway nobody.

"Please, we need you." she begged. "We've lost a few fellow legendaries and even some Celebi's there. But they're still alive, if they had died, all Celebi's after them would be dead too, and that hasn't happened yet. We believe it may be going against the traditional timeline." When she saw my confused look, she added "We know how things are supposed to happen throughout all time. But if a time travel pokemon besides are selves is added into the equation, it kinda messes our timeline up. And right now, we aren't even supposed to be talking to you, but becasu this pokemon we never knew about just popped up, time has altered slightly."

"OK..." I said slowly, processing this. "What do you need me for?" I asked, hoping it wasn't to go fight this thing, whatever it was.

"We need you to gather a team of six, as is tradition, and go fight this pokemon, whatever it is." Crap. "We're relying on you."

At this I snapped. "Why should I do this, huh? When in my life did I volunteer to go on a suicide mission for the world, because whenever that was, I want you to beam me back then and let me knock some sense into myself!" I yelled at her. I ranted. I was mad and confused and worried and... I made her cry.

**Sniff** **Sniff** "Waaaaa!" She wailed. And I felt like an ass.

"I'm sorry, I just... I'm worried, and..." She wasn't listening. I walked up to her, and hugged her (which is hard to do with four legs, but I managed by sitting on my hind legs, and using my front legs as arms). "I'm sorry." I said to her calmly. She stopped crying and looked at me. I let go of the hug. "I didn't mean to be rude, this is just a lot of stress, and I just went through seeing my friend disappear and running from home."

She looked at me, "I think I should hear your story," she said "what happened?" So I told her, and she listened. It felt good to talk about it. By the time I finished the story, I was starting to cry. She looked pretty sad, too. She floated over and hugged me. "I'm sorry to hear that."

As we sat there, we both started to get hungry. "I'll forage for some berries," she said. "I now this forest well, and I can fly. I'll be right back."

As she left, I just sat there. It was hard to do anything but think right now. I felt so alone, but it felt good to talk to Celebi. She was pretty cool. I wouldn't have minded having her on the trip, but...

"I'm back..." she said flying in with an arm full of berries.

"Wow, that was fast." I said, smiling. I was glad she was back. This forest was kind of lifeless. "So were is this big, bad monster?"

"It'll show itself when you're ready to fight it." she responded, mysteriously.

"Oh, so what's with everything being frozen here?"

"Oh, uh, well this place actually belongs to another time, so as long as it's out of it's timezone, it'll stay frozen. This, by the way, is the forest of Celebi, and we summoned this forest here just for you."

"Oh, so when I leave, this place will go back to it's time?" She nodded, her mouth too full of berries, to say anything.

I followed suit and had some berries. They were good, and I was hungry! I hadn't realized how hungry cause of all the excitement. As we ate, a thought from earlier popped back up. "Will you be with me on this adventure?" I asked.

Her eyes looked away, "Unfortunately, no." she said, "I'm too young of a Celebi to go out of this forest."

"Oh," I said disappointed. We ssat and ate in companionable silence for a while. "It's just, well, I like having you around." I said, suddenly. "I mean, your a great friend." I added hurriedly. We just looked at each other for a while, then I surprised us both. I leaned in and kissed her.

My heart leaped for the stars, and I felt I could fly. I held the kiss for a while, and was happy to notice she didn't pull away. When we finally did pull apart, it was mutual, we both needed to breathe.

We both sat there, looking away from each other. At first, I was glad I had done that before I had to leave on my suicide mission. But then I started to worry. What if I stepped over some kind of line. She was all powerful, and I was just an average pokemon.

I looked over at her, and when she noticed I was staring at her, she looked back at me. "Well," she said, a sly smile appearing on her face, "that was very bold of you." She said, and I smiled. "But I doubt the Elder's will like this." This caused me to frown, UH-OH, I'm in trouble. "Aww, hell." She said as if she gave up.

She pulled me in for another kiss, and this time it was better than the last. We held it for a while, this time remembering to breathe through the nose. It was great, and the fireworks started up again!

When we did pull away, it was with sorrow in our eyes. We both knew what came next. I had to leave, and she couldn't come with.

She started to fly off, back towards the white sphere, with the picture of a forest, when she said "I really hope you succeed, and make it back. I'll be waiting."

With that she was gone, and I felt heartbroken. I got up and headed out of the forest. The walk was a blur, I was too busy thinking. I had only known her for a few hours or so, but I really liked her, and I think she liked me. When I exited the forest, I turned back around to see grassland. The forest had diappeared. Guess there was no going back until this was done. I looked into the sky to see I had wasted most of the day with her. It was worth it, though. I started walking.

First, I'd need a team. Not just any team, a strong one. Then, it's off to fight the monster. There goes the my summer of fun.

* * *

Author's notes: This was a FUN chapter to write. Instead of the fighting action scenes, I got to write some love for our little hero. Ironically, Celebi is Psychic, and Umbreon is dark, but oh well. I tried to give the rules of Celebi's time travel, but if there's anything you're confused on just PM me and I'll explain it in the next chapter, or just PM you back if the next chapter is already written.

Celebi: Review ***Giggle***


	6. Brass to the Rescue!

Chapter 6

I had been walking for about an hour, when I noticed a small mountain in the distance. At least, I thought it was a mountain. But as I got closer, it seemed to have a more level top than a normal mountain. And it was smaller than a mountain, and closer. As I got closer, I figured out it obviously wasn't a mountain, but what was it? It was actually a they, a bunch of pillar like they's that varied in size but were all boxy. As I was about a mile away, I noticed some activity among the bases of the pillars. Hmmmm.

As I was within view enough to see that the movement was that of humans, I realized that the pillars were buildings. But they were so tall! The smallest one was as big as the biggest building I've ever seen. At first I was in such shock, I didn't notice all the people staring at me as I walked into the city.

Then a kid walked up to me, and pulled out a pokeball. That got my attention. "It's one of those things that got Bulbasaur, just a different color!" I muttered under my breath. Why did humans love these devices that make pokemon disappear.

"I'm gonna catch me an Umbreon." He threw the pokeball at me, but I ran forward and headbutted it in mid-air, destroying it on contact. That wasn't going to work on me.

The trainer was totally shocked. "OK, now I really need you on my team!" He threw a pokeball into the air.

"Really? Another one?" I asked, but of course he didn't understand me. But this time it flew up, not towards me, and opened before it even got near me. Oh, he was summoning a pokemon. That's when it hit me. Those devices don't just make pokemon disappear, they CAPTURE them!

At first, a wave of relief washed over me, Bulbasaur was safe. Then I got mad. How dare they bend us to their will?

The pokemon that popped out was a giant butterfly. Butterfree. Hah, I laughed inwardly, easy.

"Butterfree, use Psychic!" he yelled. Uh-oh, what was that. Whatever it was, it was probably a psychic-type move, which are notoriously powerful. Butterfree shot out a fast purple ray, and I expected to be hit by it. But, nothing happened.

"Huh?" the Trainer and I said in union. Oh, wait I'm dark now, I'm unaffected by psychic. The trainer realized this pretty quick as well.

"Butterfree, use Silver Wind." Butterfree shot two gusts of wind at me. Ha, I'm so scared of wind!

"Ooof!" It hit hard, and I went down, surprised. I heard the familiar sound of a pokeball being thrown. "Not today punk!" I rolled to the side, and just in time, too. The pokeball hit the ground and broke. I got up slowly. And came face-to-face with another Silver Wind. I jumped over it and rushed the Butterfree. It freaked, obviously used to shooting at a target from a range. I headbutted it full force, but not before it managed a gust. At point blank range, I couldn't dodge it. I took the hit and continued the Headbutt.

I fell to the ground. It may have been a weak attack, but I was already injured from the Silver Wind. No, this can't be the end. No. No. No. NO. NO. NO! "NO!" I looked up and yelled, right as the pokeball was about to hit me. A dark blast of pure rage and anger erupted from me. It blasted the pokeball safely away from me, but it didn't stop there. It kept going and hit the shocked Butterfree. It fell, out cold.

The crowd that had formed around the fight were shocked by the sudden blast. If it could do that, why'd it wait for when it about lost? The answer was because I didn't know I could do that. I couldn't do it again if I tried. I would've worried about it more, but I wanted to get out of there. A few people looked as if they wanted a shot at capturing me, and I was already weak. I started to take off, then realized I was surrounded.

"Time to go." I looked for the shortest person in the front, and noticed a kid of about 14 that was short for his age. That'd work. I ran straight for him. At first, he thought I was going to battle him, but when I didn't stop he freaked out. He started pushing his way through the crowd to get out.

I had planned to jump on him, and use him as a boost, but this was better, he was clearing a pathway for me! And the more I followed his path, the more he thought I was chasing him. He kept running faster. Finally, we reached the end of the crowd, he ran left, and I wanted to give the kid a break so I headed right, down an alleyway. The crowd started to follow me. I could have easily outrun them if it wasn't for a big forbidding wall in front of me. The crowd got closer, and a few people got out pokeballs.

"Pssst!" I looked around, it seemed to come from a window to the right of me. I looked at it, and was shocked to see a... I didn't even know. A shellfish, maybe? It opened the window a crack.

Normally, I would've said no. But it was between this pokemon and a mob, and that mob was looking ready to pounce. I jumped in. From the crowds angle, it looked like I disappeared into the wall. As I fell in he shut the window, and pulled the wall above it down. Yes, he just pulled a brick wall down. It was a secret entrance! When the wall was clicked in place, the wall looked smooth. By the time the crowd got to the place I had just been, the wall looked like it had a bricked in window, that I had just phased through.

"Uhh, thanks..." I didn't know what to call him. "...random pokemon-"

"The name's Brass. I'm a Kabuto."

"Wait, aren't those extinct?" What was this guy on?

"Don't remind me. Apparently, some scientists found my fossil, and brought me back to life. I managed to escape." He looked a bit upset, so I decided not to ask him if he wasn't just crazy.

"So, uhhh, thanks for the help." I said, uncertain of how to treat a crazy pokemon.

"No problem, I died in a similar way. Being chased by a mob of anything sucks, let alone your own family." He looked like he had a hard life, and death I guess.

"So are you undead? or...?" I wasn't trying to be rude, but it was a valid question.

"Hell if I know. Just trying to survive and make it to a Kabutops."

"A what?"

"My evolution. You see me now, and I look like I can't protect myself, and you'd be right. But my evolution is powerful!"

"I don't know, from what I can tell your smart, which can help a lot more than strength sometimes." I wasn't just trying to console him, it was true! I looked at the wall, and noticed it was on a metal track that rolled up and down. It looked amateur, but strong.

"Well, being raised, or re-raised, by scientists helps you learn a few things, especially when one plays chess with you everyday." His eyes glazed over, as if remembering something. Then he snapped back to the present. "Anyways, you can rest here for a bit, but tomorrow, you need to leave. It's hard enough to get food for myself, let alone for two people."

With that he went over to a pile of straw. He cut it in half with one of his claws, and split it into two. It was barely big enough for me to fit on. He obviously hadn't been expecting to have guests. I fell asleep fairly quickly, even though it was still the middle of the day. I had been through a lot in the past 24 hours.

* * *

Author's Notes: Kabuto, sorry if I didn't describe you, you're just too hard to describe with words. And sorry if I'm doing something wrong in my story, but I have no way of knowing without someone giving me a review saying "Dude, you're too random" or something. By the way, none of what I write is predetermined, except some of the character's like my little friend here. I come up with most of it as I type it. And on one final note, I do plan on making a small story on Kabuto's backstory, cause it's epic... even though I just made it up.

"Review... I guess... Ya, whatever, I'm going to go play some chess or something." -Brass the Kabuto.


	7. Dark Pulse vs Fire Blast!

Chapter 7

\+|+/ I only did a bit, just to emphasize on... an interesting plot developement.

Author's Note: Woo-hoo, my first review. Not helpful, but definitely encouraging. In the words of Mario "Just what I needed!". So here's the next installment in Umbreon's quest! This is to you, anonymous reviewer!

* * *

I had been awake for a few minutes before I realized I wasn't still dreaming. My dream had been a dark abyss. I could here two voices.

To my right I heard my own. "You are powerful, powerful enough to take anyone in this town. Fight! Fight everybody, and get strong enough to defeat the gods! Forget friends, they'll slow you down." I felt convinced that I didn't need anyone, that I should just go on a rampage and take out everything in my path.

Then the second voice yelled in my face, making my other thoughts go away. "How dare you think such things." It was a strange combination of Brass and Celebi's voice. "You need your friends, and you need your kind heart to defeat this beast!"

I felt as if this argument would go on for a while, but it suddenly stopped. It took a few minutes for me realize I was awake and the darkness was because my eyes were closed.

As I staggered up, I noticed Brass was already up. "Mornin'." I muttered. He didn't respond, just slid a bowl over to me. I looked at it and was surprised. There was a mixture of Berries and sugar flakes, lying in milk. It was high quality food. I expected gruel or something most poor people have in the city.

"Uh, thanks." I dug in. I hadn't eaten since I was in the forest with...

"Celebi." I muttered to myself. I missed her already.

"What? Who's Celebi?" Brass asked, showing interest in the first time.

"Oh, uh, noone." I said quickly.

"Your girlfriend?" he teased. Of course, he gains a personality when I don't want him to.

"I said it's noone. Just drop it!" I was getting a little testy. I didn't even know why.

"Sorry." was all he said, and in a quite voice.

I sighed, sometimes, I could really be a jerk. "No, I'm sorry. You rescued me, I should be grateful not rude. As for who Celebi is, don't worry about it."

"Well, since you're eating my food, you're going to help me get more." he said, smiling mischievously. I was starting to like this guy, but at the time all I could think was, Did I really want to find out were he got this food from?

"OK, lets get this over with." I said.

"Don't be like that, this will be fun!" Apparently, while yesterday he was a wet blanket, today, he was a bundle of fun! He had a crazy look in his eyes that told me today would be a long day!

As we headed out of his little hiding spot, we went out through the roof (He had TWELVE hidden entrances!). When we stepped out, I did a double take. It was nighttime! As relaxed as I felt by the calming darkness, I had to wonder...

"How long was I out?" I asked suspiciously.

"Oh, you were exhausted, which is fine by me, because if you woke up during the daytime, you would've been bored. I wanted to hunt at night for two reasons. One, the night naturally hides us, since we're both dark skinned." (FYI, if you haven't Bulbapedia'd [or Google'd] Kabuto, he is brown and has four legs/ claws that he walks on. He's sort of like a crab, as he has a shell on his back that prevents him from being very nimble. It's brown, and his underside is black. Like I said, he's hard to explain.). "Two, you needed to see what it's like outside under the moon when you're a nocturnal pokemon."

As he said that, I actually took notice of the moon. It was a full moon, and I enjoyed soaking up it's light on my fur. For some reason, I started feeling great. "I think I see what you mean." Every time I'd seen the moon since my evolution, I was either extremely upset or in a stressful situation, and either didn't notice the added strength, or the moon didn't affect me until I actually took notice of it.

For the first time in a while, I was having a genuinely good time. Brass and I were finding lots of food while people slept. As we jumped rooftop to rooftop, we checked to see if there was anyway down into the house. Once in, we begin looking for food and anything else we might need. We never took too much from one family or person, a hendful of Berries from one, a carton of miltank milk from another, or maybe just a few batteries for the remote control at home. As serious a situation as it was, we couldn't stop joking around. One time, a guy was asleep in the living room, so we kept whispering that we were mad at him, and that he was in trouble. Then he'd roll over and say sorry in a scared voice. It was hilarious. We almost burst out laughing, so we left and when we got to the roof, we laughed for a good few minutes. We moved on from that house.

He stopped in front of another entrance. This time he looked back at me before entering. He was dead serious. "Listen, this house is normally on my "avoid" list, because it has a guard dog, but we need more food than usual, so we got to go in. Do you know any sleeping, poison, or paralysis moves?"

"Ha, I wish, all I got is Confuse Ray." Even though scientists say we Umbreon emit poison, I've never been able to poison anything. And I wish I could learn Hypnosis, sounds like something I could learn, especially with these glowing rings on my body.

"Same here." He sighed. "Well how about I confuse him, and you take him down, but please try to do it quietly. We don't want to wake up a house full of trainers." I gulped, we'd be caught for sure!

As we headed in, we left the door behind us open, for an easier escape. We tiptoed in and found ourselves in an attic. As was usual. These houses were actually on top of big businesses, like the top two floors. Probably the owner and his family lived up here. And they were all well off.

We got downstairs and to the kitchen. That's when the problems started.

"What do you two think you're doing?" growled a voice behind us.

It was just like something out of a horror movie. As I slowly turned around, I saw a giant dog with red and yellow in a flame like pattern across all his fur. He was about twice my size and looked like he could barely fit through the door. "Ummm, hello." I said, waiting for Brass to confuse him, while I kept him distracted.

He grinned, like a cat with a mouse in front of it. Or in this case, a dog with a cat in front of it. Man, sometimes I really missed being a puppy. "Don't suppose you'd let me go?" I asked, stalling for time.

He was about to say some smart-alack remark, when suddenly he looked dazed. He leaned left and leaned right, then fell to the ground with a loud bang. "That's not good." The bang echoed around in the quite house like a bomb. Instantly, he heard some yelling and, worse, howling!

"We got to get going!" I whispered to him.

"Why are you whispering, they already know we're here." Oh, right duh. We both ran to the attic and got out. We thought we were safe until we saw a trainer with another one of those dogs come after us.

"There they are, good job, Arcanine!" At that he sent out another pokemon. It was a Beedrill. I hated those things. Beedrill were giant wasps, with two needles for hands. That's just messed up!

Before I could say anything about not wanting Beedrill, Brass said "I got Arcanine, since I'm rock and water type." Damn him and his logic.

As we split up to take our opponent, they stood together. Crap, they were a trained team. I looked left and right as I ran up. No way of sneaking up on them. So I doubled my speed and went for a headbutt. As I got close, the fire-dog shot out a jet of flames. I had to completely ditch my attack to get out of there.

Kabuto wasn't doing much better. He shot out a Water Gun, a fairly inpressive one at that, but it was blocked by a Poison Sting launched out by Beedrill. Ok, not only did it have three stingers, it could launch it's sting? Uncool.

I ran forward again, this time at Arcanine. When I was fairly close, I switched targets to the beedrill, which was to my right, while to my left the Arcanine blasted fire at me. It scorched the place I had just been, and if I had really been heading for him, there was no way I would've dodged it in time.

By the time the beedrill realized it was the target, it could barely bring up it's metal drill-like stingers to block. But I wasn't aiming for a headbutt.

"OK, come on Umbreon, you can do this. NOW!" I yelled the last word, and all my anger and frustration at being hunted by that trainer and his Arcanine and Beedrill blasted out in a Dark Pulse. It went right through his defenses. Their aren't many dark attacks that don't involve physical attacking, so the Beedrill was caught off guard. As it fell to the ground, it was out.

"One down, one to-" I never got to finish that sentence as I was hit by a fire attack. Normally, I would've been able to take it and keep going, but as it hit me, the attack exploded. I fell. The blast was definitely strong. I should've been done for, but Umbreons are good at taking hits and still going. I struggled back up onto my feet, and heard a cry in pain behind me. I turned to see Brass had been hit by Arcanine's Fire Blast. Normally, it shouldn't be very effective, only being ¼ as effective on rock/ water types, than regular types. But the blast was still so strong, it just about knocked him out. He couldn't even stand.

It was me vs. macho-dog! Fire vs. dark. Oh, joy!

"Let's wrap this up!" I yelled, trying to intimidate him.

"Fine by me!" He wasn't intimidated.

I started running up to him. When I was getting closer, he threw his head back. Was he going to howl? My answer came when he brought his head back down to face me, he had a mouth full of fire, that he then launched at me. I had no time to dodge, so I shot a Dark Pulse at it. They were evenly matched, and the only reason I didn't get caught in the explosion was because I jumped back, using the Dark Pulse as a boost.

As the dust settled, he looked surprised to see me still standing. "Two and you're still standing, impressive." But he knew that if I had taken two and still been standing, I was almost down. So he got cocky. He ran at me at full speed. I waited. 25 feet. 15 feet. 5 feet. "NOW!" I launched a Dark Pulse right at him. Apparently, he didn't think I had the energy for a powerful blast, but I was better than he thought. He was a foot away when the blast hit him. I got caught in the mini explosion, but since it was my own attack, it didn't do much.

I struggled to my feet. The blast had knocked me down. I looked around. Beedrill and Arcanine was out, and Kabuto was starting to get up. Good. Then, I heard a fimiliar whizzing noise. "Huh?" Something tapped me in the back. I tried to turn around to see what it was, but all of a sudden, I was in a bright red vortex.

Suddenly, I was in a big dark area. The area shook, then shrank down so I only had enough room to stand. Then it started to shrink some more. I pushed against it. "NO! I'm not going to be squished by this room!" I let out a blast of Dark Pulse, my anger getting ahead of me. It caused a whole in the room.

Next thing I knew, I was back in the vortex of red. But instead of it pulling me down, it was pushing me out. Then, suddenly, I was back standing on the roof.

"What the..." I turned around. On the ground was another infernal pokeball. It was open. That's when it hit me. Someone had just tried to capture me! I looked around for the culprit, and saw the owner of the Arcanine and Beedrill.

I felt time slow. I didn't think, I just reacted. I ran forward, step by step, gaining speed. My mind locked onto him. I could hear myself laughing in my own head. Finally! I was fighting back, full force. No mercy. I opened my mouth, and slowly, a powerful Dark Pulse formed. It was more powerful than any of my other ones. As I gained speed, it gained power. I was giving in to the power, the anger. It felt good. I was almost open him, and the Dark Pulse was strong enough to blast straight through a building.

"Umbreon!" Brass was running up to me. "Don't do it. Don't kill him!" I realized then, that that was what I was trying to do. I had had ENOUGH of the damn humans and there stupid games. I wasn't there toy. I'd show them!

A bright flash of light sprung out from Brass. I looked away from the human, the ball of dark rage still in my mouth. The Kabuto's black underside started to grow, larger and larger, until he was standing on it. Then it grew appendages. When the light faded, Brass was standing there. But he wasn't a Kabuto. He had two legs and a body. His shell became his head. But the weirdest thing was that instead of hands, he had huge scythes!

"Umbreon, don't do this. You're angry, but you don't kill people. Just calm down!" His voice was the same but deeper. I finally realized what I was doing. I stopped and looked up at the moon. It invigorated me, and I used the last bit of energy that I had to shoot the blast as far into the sky as I could. I couldn't just make it disappear, it was too strong.

As it blew up in a fireworks fashion, I fell to the ground. Now that my anger had dissipated, so had my energy. Brass the kabuto would have to carry me now. Excuse me Brass the kabutops.

* * *

Author's Note: He did it! He evolved into a bad-ass dude with Scythes. I'm so proud. I had meant to wait, but I wanted to end this chapter fast, so I needed another strong dude. It took me so long to right this one, and it's barely the longest. Oh well, it's done. Now, I can head to bed with satisfaction, knowing you know what has happened so far. Tomorrow, I will work on the next chapter.

"Review, or I'll slace your face off! OK, maybe I was paid to say that! But seriously, review!" -Brass the Kabutops


	8. Out of the City

Chapter 8

"Hahahaha!" I could here my own cold laughter, echoing through the darkness. But I wasn't laughing. It was so dark, not even I could see!

"Hello?" I called out tentatively. It echoed around a little.

"Oh, I was so close, wasn't I? If that stupid Kabuto hadn't stopped me. Then again I guess he's a Kabutops now, isn't he? Oh well, next time, I'll just have to try harder." He, or I, I guess, laughed out coldly. It was my voice, but it held an icy sharp edge to it. I was scared of it.

"What do you mean?" I tried to sound brave, but my voice cracked.

"Am I afraid of myself? How strange." Again, with the laughter. But this time it didn't end. It kept going, and going, and going...

"Umbreon. UMBREON!" I heard my name called, so I managed to shake myself awake.

"Huh? What's going on?" I got up bleary eyed. I'd been awakened so suddenly, I was a little disoriented.

"About time you woke up," Brass said. I looked around. We were on the rooftops, and the sun was turning the sky gray, signaling it's inevitable arrival. A little before dawn, huh? "We have a problem."

Uh-oh. "What's wrong? The fire- mutt looking for a rematch?"

"No, worse. I... I'm too big." He sighed and looked down.

"What do you mean?" Then I looked around. We were back at the rooftop entrance. Somehow, Brass had gotten all the bags of the stuff we had stolen, and me, all the way back to the secret hideout. The guy definitely had my respect, he had a lot of strength now.

Then I looked at him standing next to the entrance. Ha, he had grown so much that he dwarfed it, which looked pretty funny. I mean he used to be all short and now... Then it hit me. "You can still get in right?" I asked. He just kind of looked down, embarrassed. If you've ever seen a big guy with giant scythes for hands blush, you'd laugh to.

I burst out laughing. I shouldn't have, this was pretty serious, but I just couldn't help it. How ironic, the very thing he wanted, caused more problems than it solved! "Hahaha, oh man, that's just screwed up!" I finally settled down. "No offense, man. But this whole situation is very ironic."

He was pissed. He shot me a look and said "You'll wake up the neighborhood with that laughter!" But I didn't care. After I had stopped, we just looked at each other. Then we both burst out laughing, It was a good moment, we just kept laughing. Nothing in the world could've ruined this moment. Not even Squirtle with her Water Gun could... oh.

Suddenly, every memory I had of my old life came rushing back. I missed Bulbasaur so much. Since we had been little kids and we both got in a fight over a Berry while there was another one right next to us, we had been best friends. We fought, we argued, and we bickered, but, mostly, we laughed.

Brass noticed I had stopped. "You OK?" He asked, a concerned look on his face.

"Ya, I'm fine. Just my past getting to me. Nothing to worry about." I didn't think now was the time to discus it.

"Well we should look for another place to hide. This one is no good to us anymore."

That's when we heard it! It was distant and faint, but was growing stronger by the second. It was the sound of dogs barking. Not a dog, DOGS! And they were going to be here in seconds.

"GO!" Brass yelled. No point in secrecy, they knew where we were. As we ran, jumping rooftop to rooftop, we heard them gaining on us. I took a look back, and just about shit myself right there. There was a pack of about 10 arcanine headed straight for us.

"Dude, we need to pick up the pace!" I yelled. I tried, and failed, to go faster, but this encouraged the dogs to speed up. Great. I looked up to see Brass looking around as if this was the last time he was going to see this place.

Then, he looked back at me and said, "We need to leave town." It was a short sentence, but it carried a lot of weight. This was his home, and he had to leave it. Damn dogs. Wow, as a cat I really did have a hatred for all dogs.

We turned sharply to the left, and headed for the gates. I turned back to see the Arcanine had stopped gaining and were keeping an even pace. They didn't want to get revenge, they were just trying to just get us out of town. That was actually kind of nice of them... Damn-dogs.

The rooftops had slowly decreased in size as we got closer to the city gates, so, by the time we could see it, we were able to jump the ten feet to the ground with ease. As we raced towards the gates, I saw a sign saying "You are now leaving Viridian City." As if it wasn't obvious by the sudden end of buildings. As we passed the sign, the arcanine stopped following us. We headed for the forest right outside of town. I had a natural inclination towards forests.

Then, the perfect compliment to this sad night happened. It rained. A heavy downpour hit us hard and fast. It slowed me down, but seemed to invigorate Kabutops. Then again, he was a water-type.

In a few short moments, we hit the cover of the forest. I crawled under the foilage of a nearby oak tree. "Well, I'm pooped, so, see you tomorrow." I said to Brass. He stayed silent. "What not even a good night back?" I turned, and was surprised by who was there.

"Hello to you too." Celebi said, somberly.

* * *

Author's note: I'm so sorry it took so long to upload this. I'd been starting up Nuzlocke, and Finalizing my ideas for my towo other story's: Total Pokemon Island (idea belongs to Dark Amphithere) and Brass's back story (yes, I'm still planning on doing that). I almost had this done for a week now, but I just couldn't get past one part, so I kinda forced through it. Not easy or fun. But wow, another forest, another meeting with the love interest, but why does she seem serious (that's what somberly means, google it).

"Review, for Mew's sake!" -Celebi


	9. Damsel in Distress

Chapter 9

"Celebi!" I exclaimed in astonishment. I ran up to her. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello, Umbreon. I've got bad-" She was cut off, as I ran up to her, and hugged her.

"Hey, it's been a while since I've seen you! I missed you!" I laughed, looking around. We were still in the forest, and I even saw Brass, though I was surprised to see him frozen. Then I noticed she looked upset. "What's wrong?"

"First, business. You've found your first member." She said.

"Wait, you mean Brass is one of the ones who's going to help me stop the mystery creature?" I asked.

"Well... We're guessing. It's really up to you who is part of the team. I just hope you choose correctly."

"Oh, anything el-"

"Yes," she interrupted. She sighed before continuing, "For you to be able to continue your quest, I cannot be... involved, with you." The weight of her sentence hung in the air between us.

"Can't be involved...? Why? Is it those Elder's, because I'll teach them a thing or two!" I stood on my hind legs and punched the air a few times.

Celebi giggled. "You realize you just offered to be me up for me?" I abruptly stopped. She giggled again. It was good to joke and laugh, and we planned on making the most of it, while we could, because this would be our last chance.

Soon, we started to kiss, and I was content to stay there forever. But, life had to go on. I felt numb as she floated to the white orb that would signify her departure.

"Hey, Celebi," She turned, "Should I tell Brass about what's going to happen?"

"I wouldn't, not yet. Wait until you have more of the team together, and you're more friendly. They'll be more likely to believe you if they know you better." She turned to go back to the portal, but stopped, "Oh, and you'll need this." She tossed something to me. I looked into my paws as I caught it. It was a small bell, but it had a pleasant sound to it.

"Thanks, I-" I looked up to find Celebi gone. My heart felt heavy, but the bell made me feel a little better. It had a ribbon on it, for tying, so I tied it around my neck, like a necklace.

"Hey, Umbreon, where'd you go?" I heard Brass calling. I sighed right as he came walking up to me. "Why are you over here?"

"Just thinking about my ex-girlfriend." I said. I was too tired to tell him what happened. It had been a long night.

"Well, let's get some sleep." He nodded back to our little clearing.

"Ya, sure, Brass. Be right there." I looked one last time to where Celebi had disappeared, before turning and heading for a tree to sleep under.

* * *

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, as I grabbed a few more berries. It was morning, and I was already tired from just waking up, the sun didn't help.

"Hey, Umbra, get over here!" I heard Brass call. At first, I didn't react. That wasn't my name. Then my sluggish brain realized Brass and I were the only two pokemon in the area, he had to be calling for me.

"What did you call me?" I tried to sound threatening, but I was so tired, I could barely make my words audible, let alone threatening, so he just laughed.

"Get over here!" He insisted. I dragged myself over, dropping the makeshift leaf-basket out of my mouth that was carrying the berries I'd picked up. When I found him, he had made a big breakfast, a soup with berries and nuts mixed in with water. It wasn't amazing, but it filled the tank.

After gaining some energy from the food, I had to ask. "What's with the nickname?"

"Oh, well, I figure if we're going to be traveling together, I need to be able to call you something besides the name most other Umbreon have. I'm not the most creative, but Umbra does sound cool." I had to admit, it had a ring to, but that was probably because it was so mush like my real name.

"Well, I doubt we'll be running into very many more Umbreon on our travels, seeing as any eevelutions are rare, and there are seven different kinds." And then it hit me. We hadn't even discussed if we were sticking together, we both just assumed. "Hey, we ARE sticking together, right?"

Brass was surprised by this. "Of course, you've helped me fulfill my life's goal, to evolve. I figured we'd stick together, as a team." At that, he stood up. "But, we need to figure out what we're going to do next.

"Hey, can we just wonder the country-side, looking for something to do? I mean, find a random path, and follow it. I always wanted a life of adventure, and this is our chance." I said. I found I actually liked this idea a lot. A little voice in my head said "Ya, and we can look for the other teammates." but I pushed away the thought. I'd worry about that later, I still had a while before this thing reared it's ugly head, I guessed.

We exited the forest, and I tried to keep Brass walking for a while without looking back. A forest randomly disappearing would've raised a flag or two, just maybe. We walked some of the day away, but nothing eventful happened. The path was wedged between two large grasslands, with little pocket-forests littering the area. Suddenly...

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" A scream flew through the air! We both looked at each other, and ran towards the source. It looked to be a small farm house, rare, but not unheard of in places this far from towns.

As we got closer, we heard it again "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" This time, I could tell the scream was feminine. Classic damsel-in-distress situation.

We reached the building in no time, though I was already breathing hard. "Note to self: exercise more." I muttered under my breath. We looked through the window and saw burning furniture.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" We heard it again, above us. Brass looked to me.

"I'll throw you up there, you get the girl. I'll try to put out the flames down here." It was a sound plan, but...

"Why do I have to save her."

"Can you throw me and shoot water?"

"Oh..." Without another word, he used Rock Throw on the ground beneath me, effectively tossing me up, and through the wall. I landed hard, but I was where I needed to be.

The fire was worse up here, and know I could here two voices. One was the sound of a female crying, the other of a very angry person on a rampage. Going to the room the two voices were coming from, I noticed it was the just that.

A female Absol was crying in the corner, while a Quilava shot flames at her. She looked severely burned and I didn't think she'd last much longer.

"Hey!" I said, stepping into the room. Then, in the most cliché way possible, said "Leave the lady alone!" I felt like an action star. At least, until the quilava shot fire at me, burning some of my fur.

"Hey, I wasn't done talking yet! Rude much!" Followed by him shooting me again. This time I rolled to the left, then lunged forward with a headbutt It landed solidly, and the pokemon winced in pain.

Jumping back, we stood, facing each other, daring the other to move first. He jumped up, then curled into a ball. As he landed, he started spinning.

"Rollout?" I ran up to meet him, aiming to match his rollout with my headbutt, when he was suddenly engulfed in flames. Before I could jump out of the collision, we met, and with a hard knock, I took some serious damage.

"Time to end this!" I jumped back, giving me room. I charged some of my anger from the pain into concentrated energy. I shot it at him, saying "Light's out, Hothead." but he shot a jet of flame, to match it.

I found the ball of energy being redirected at me. With plenty of time to dodge, I took the hit."

He laughed. Noticing I was weakened, he decided to flaunt. "Why didn't you dodge? Too tired, or too stupid?"

"Neither." I said. Just need a little more time, keep the idiot busy. "Trying to protect the lady behind me." Sure enough, he looked behind where I had stood, and she was sitting there, in the corner, shaking with fear. As soon as he took his eyes from me, I got up and lunged in one quick motion. But he was fast.

Headbutt to Headbutt, since he didn't have time to shoot flames. Step two: I opened my mouth, revealing the large black ball of energy I'd been storing. Too close to miss, I launched it in his face. What sucks about being too close to miss, you're also too close not to take damage from the explosion.

We both were sent flying to the opposite sides of the room. Landing with a heavy THUD, I looked up to see the female smiling.

"He's knocked out!" She said, looking over at the other side of the room. Then, she turned to me. "Thank you so much, he was trying to rob m-"

I cut her off, coldly. "I didn't do it to save you. I did it so the idiot would stop spreading flames. He was about to said a nearby wooded area on fire. By the way, where are your owners?"

She snapped alert! "They're in the basement!"

I ran down stairs, not paying attention if she was following. I found Brass shooting water into what looked like a TV, but I couldn't tell. The place was still a fiery mess, and I was having a hard time breathing.

"How's the basement?" I yelled over the roar of the flames.

"That thing? It collapsed like 10 minutes ago!" My eyes widened in horror!

"Did you find anyone down there?"

"No, should I have?" But I stopped listening. I was already halfway towards the staircase. Rushing down, I found wood and rocks piled, blocking the entrance. I didn't even slow down, as I launched a powerful Dark Pulse at it, blasting it clear. What I found didn't help. Two human bodies were on the ground, twisted and crushed. They were dead. It couldn't be more obvious.

All noise ceased, as if someone pressed the mute button. I turned and walked back up the stairs, calmly. Numbly.

I saw the Absol as she ran down to the main floor. I looked at her, just shaking my head, confirming her worst nightmares. Her expression of worry turned to horror. I hugged her and she cried into my shoulder. I still felt too numb, my mind blanking out all sound. I saw Kabutops run towards me, yelling and pointing his scythes at the door.

I pulled her with me as I ran from the building. I had thoughts of going back in there, to save the bodies, until... **BOOM** The loud noise kick started my hearing. Sound rushed back to me, as I turned to see the house we had just exited crumbling. We ran towards a small group of trees, away from the nightmare. I couldn't even think, as I fell to the grass floor, asleep before I landed.

* * *

Author's Note: Wow, talk about dark! I was trying to play it like those sad movies where something big happens, like the climax of the movie. Where the sound is muffled and everything happens in slow motion.

Also, the Quilava that was in the house will be talked about next chapter, including his fate.

Turns out, Umbreon can't learn Headbutt in the games. Really? That's messed up!


	10. Burial

Chapter 10

Author's Note: Sorry if you're getting tired of me starting a chapter with waking up, but it's my favorite way because I prefer to cover an entire day in a chapter. Waking up is a good place to start a story, and going to sleep is a good time to pause it. ONTO THE STORY!

* * *

I kept my eyes closed, refusing to wake up. I was feeling terrible, but couldn't remember why, yet. Yesterday was a fog. I remembered a scream, but when I tried to follow that memory, I drew a blank.

"Hmmm, guess Umbra's still asleep!" I heard Brass calling, a little too loud. "Guess he doesn't get any of this delicious food!" He knew I was awake, that bastard. Against my will, my stomach growled loudly.

"Fine, I'm up!" As I got up, I noticed we were on the edge of a small forest, more of just a group of trees than a full fledged forest. Beyond that was grasslands that we'd been walking down yesterday. Yesterday... "Ugh... I'm too tired to care what happened yesterday." I muttered to myself.

Walking out of the forest and up to Brass, I glanced at the food being cooked. The promised "delicious" food was the average nuts and berries stew.

"I hate you." I said, giving Brass a dirty look.

"Grab you some, there's plenty for everyone!" He handed me a wooden bowl. I still wondered how he used his scythes as well as most use there paws/ hands.

Walking a little ways away, I sat down, and absentmindedly wondered what that pile of smoking wood was. Is it a forest fire? Nah! I continued to think about it without actually thinking about it.

Behind me, a girl's voice spoke up. "Hey, uh, morning." At the sound of her voice, I remembered the Absol, which caused me to remember the fire. The fire! That's what that smoking pile was! The memories of last night rushed back. The pain, the fire, the dead... While turmoil raged in my head, I just kept the blank expression on my face, until I felt someone sit next to me.

Turning my head, I saw Absol. Silence passed. She was the first to break it after 5 minutes. "Uh, hey. Name's Serenity."

"Oh, uh. Well, Brass calls me Umbra, so you could call me that, I guess." Again, the silence. Wondering where he was, I turned my head to find Brass had disappeared. Curse him, I did not want to be alone with her.

* * *

On a top branch of a nearby tree, surrounded by foliage, Brass laughed to himself, while cloud gazing. Umbra and Serenity made a cute couple, even if Umbra was weirdly distant to her. 'Maybe it has something to do with that ex he mentioned yesterday...'

* * *

"Hey." She pulled me out of my memories as she broke the silence again. "I wanted to say thanks. You know, for taking down that maniac." She looked at me, and I had to look away.

"Do you think he survived?" I tried to change the subject. I really didn't want her staring at me, her red eyes were... distracting. I couldn't wait to get moving and leave this incident behind me.

"Oh, please, Mew no!" She said with a light laugh. When I didn't respond, her laughter died down awkwardly. I got up. "Wait, where are you going?"

"To save that idiotic Quilava." And with that, I walked away, leaving a speechless Absol.

* * *

I groaned. My head hurt. After that Umbreon got a lucky shot, all I remember is a large quake, then falling. Now, I was in a dark area, and felt a heavy weight on me. I struggled to get up, then noticed that I was surrounded by burnt wood, small embers still lighting the area very lightly. I tried to shoot some flames out to blast some of the wood away, but all it did was relight some wood. That small feat took the rest of my energy away.

* * *

I rummaged through some of the wreckage, trying to decide where that upstairs room would have fallen. Putting my nose to the ground, I tried to smell him out, but all I picked up on is ash. 'No shit, Nose, this place has ash!' Sighing to myself, I started lifting pieces of wood out of the way.

A few minutes of this passed when a weak jet of flames shot out from a nearby large pile of wood, lighting it on fire. I rushed over, then realized I had no way of putting the fire out. "Shit! Where's Brass!" Turning, the only other person I saw was Serenity.

"Guess I'll have to improvise!" I shot a dark pulse at the wood, hoping that if I destroyed the fuel, I'd destroy the fire. The blast sent several flying pieces of flaming wood at nearby trees. Woops...

"Oh, no!" Serenity jumped up, and sent a razor wind at them, which caused them to fall apart into much smaller, and less dangerous pieces.

Ignoring her help, I went back to clearing the rest of the woods, which was hot, but not on fire.

"Ugh!" I saw blue fur underneath some wood. Lifting it out of the way, I saw the Quilava from last night. I noticed Serenity tense beside me as she saw him, and she stepped back behind me a bit.

"He's unconscious. He isn't going to do anything." I lifted him on my shoulder's, an annoyed look on my face.

"You don't have to be rude! I thought you were a nice person." She muttered under her breathe.

I gave her a quizzical look. "What do you mean? I've been nothing but nice!"

"No!" She was getting upset. "Every time I tried to be nice to you, you just brush me off, or ignore me!"

Wanting to drop the subject, I just said "Whatever." and turned to head back to our small campsite, but she caught up to me quickly. She wasn't about to let this go.

"No, not whatever. If we're going to be traveling together, you've got to be nicer to me."

"Who said you'd be traveling with us?"

"Brass said you wanted me to go with you, at least to the next town." She had a confused expression on her face, and said it as more of a question.

I just lowered my head, growling softly. Doubling my pace, I muttered "Brass is going to pay." under my breathe.

When we arrived, Brass just gave a questioning look at the quilava I was carrying on my back. "I saved him. I figure we can drop him off at the next city's police station."

"And what will we do to keep him still in the meantime? He won't just go with us willingly."

I thought on it for a moment, then I grabbed some nearby vines, and tied them together. "Rope!" I exclaimed, holding it up in the air, like it was a prized possession. Serenity and I quickly tied the Quilava's feet together.

Brass started laughing. "That's... just wrong. Well, dinner is made. Yes, Umbra, it's just reheated stew." Everyone quickly ate.

"Ugh!" All heads snapped to attention, to the unwanted guest that was waking up. Straining, he looked around. "Uh, hi."

Serenity screamed, and jumped behind me. Shaking my head, I walked up to our hostage. "Good to see you're awake. Tomorrow, we are going to head to the nearest city, and you are going with. We will then hand you off to the police and tell them how you burned down an entire house. Along with the two owners."

"I didn't do it, I didn't do it I swear. I just wanted to get some free food before the place burnt down." It sounded practice.

Serenity jumped out from behind me. "Yeah right! You know you set that fire. The fire that..." Her fury died down, and she turned away with tears in her eyes.

"I swear, it wasn't me!" He had a more honest look on his face, now, but I didn't trust him. My memory of the broken, distorted bodies came back to me. I wanted to smash his skull in, but I settled with shoving a piece of vine rope in his mouth, too thick to bite through, and tied it behind his head.

"That's enough lies for today, let's pack up and head out." I stood to go, but Serenity spoke up.

"Actually, could we make a grave." I looked at her. She had tears in her eyes. As much as I tried to distance myself, I still felt bad for her. It was a terrible thing to happen to anyone.

I nodded. Me and Brass found where the basement was buried. We decided not to dig them up, to just leave them buried in this unusual way. I said it was because I didn't want Serenity to have to see them as they were, but I also didn't want to visit that unpleasant image.

Serenity was too emotional, so I was unwillingly elected to do the eulogy.

I stood in front of Serenity and Brass, who had there heads bowed in respect of the deceased. Serenity had stopped crying, trying to be strong, and not break down.

"Death always seems like such a foreign concept. We know it happens, but we don't always realize how serious it is. Not until it happens to our loved ones," I then nodded to Brass, "or our very selves. It is very sad, but we have to believe that Mew will take care of them." I paused, having no clue what else to say, then continued as I thought of the words. "Death happens, as sad as it is. It effects us all, and it will happen to each and every one of us, some day. But life is the opposite of death, and, as such, should be celebrated. The best way to remember the dead, is to live your life to the fullest, and keep them in your heart." I had to stop after that, because I was about ready to cry, myself. Serenity was now crying again, and even Brass looked saddened, though he wasn't much one to cry.

I walked off, heading back to our camp. "That was... sad." I simply ignored the quilava as he talked. "I didn't start that fire." He said, quietly.

I rounded on him, staring a death glare. "You dare lie about taking innocent lives. I should take an eye for an eye, but the humans deserve to avenge those people more than me. I'll leave that pleasure to them, you sicko." I was about ready to snap and destroy him, right there.

"I didn't do it! I swear!" I started to run towards him, fury clouding any reasonable thought. Time to shut this lying bitch up!

"Umbra, stop!" I turned to see Brass walking up to me. I slowed to a stop, a Dark Pulse half formed in my mouth. "What the hell is with you? First, you try to attack that human on that roof, and now you're trying to attack a defenseless pokemon?" My not fully formed Dark Pulse fell to the ground, dissipating weakly.

Realizing his words held truth, I calmed down. Turning to walk away, I said "I got to go... think things out."

As he watched me disappear into the small forest, he said "You do that."

* * *

Staring into the large pond, I thought. Was it because I evolved? Did it have something to do with Celebi maybe? What was going on? I launched a small Dark Pulse into the water, trying to relieve pint up frustration. A magikarp was then launched into the air. If it could make noises besides **Glub**, I'm sure it would have in panic.

"You shouldn't do that, you might end up hitting something that could hit back." I turned to see Serenity walking up to where I was sitting. "Hey, Brass told me you kinda flipped out." She paused for a minute. "His name is Dane."

"Huh?"

"The quilava's. He's actually a nice guy, and Brass decided to trust him, for now at least."

I would've been mad, but I still felt too bad about my... temper. I'd almost... I audibly sighed.

"What's wrong?" She sat next to me, staring at her own reflection in the water.

"I've been angry. More angry than I thought possible. I just don't know why."

"Hmmm." She seemed to contemplate on this a while. When she next spoke, she seemed to be choosing her words carefully. "I havn't known you for very long at all, but you seem to be a very nice person, I mean you saved me!"

"Hmph! From a supposedly innocent quilava, some saving."

"He had malicious intent, even if he only wanted to knock me out of the way to steal my stuff. So yeah, you saved my life. I would've been burnt to a crisp by the house."

A few moments passed. My eyes hadn't left my wavy reflection. I used to see a small puppy pokemon, full of life and possibilities. Now, I was an angry, and Dark cat pokemon. She pulled me from my thoughts again, this time by lying down, curling up next to me.

A mental war started, as I debated lying next to her. Such a simple thing meant so much. Her white fur shone beautifully, and I really did think she was attractive. But, Celebi... She broke up with me, but I still missed her and liked her, it was too soon. 'I'll sleep next to her, I just won't let it mean anything.'

* * *

Arriving at the campfire in the morning, all we found was a note. "Dear Umbra and Serenity, Dane and I have gone ahead (West down the path) to scout ahead."

I stopped reading aloud to say, "Scout ahead? For what, zombies?"

Then I continued. "I will double back to let you know when we're approaching a city." 'Oh.' "Continue on behind, and if it becomes night before we reach the next city, just continue on until you see my camp. I will probably already be asleep, with dinner ready for the two of you, but please be quiet. I will make breakfast in the morning, and leave before you get up. Then we just repeat. Sincerely, Brass."

"Wow, he really thinks things through." Serenity said, a bit in awe.

"A little to much." I responded.

* * *

In case you are wondering, Brass and Serenity talked the night of the fire, when Umbra had just fallen asleep. Brass is the hardest name to remember, I keep trying to type Kabutops, even though it's longer. I'm already used to Umbra, Dane and Serenity, though!

Review, PLEASE! The only reason my style of writing has improved is because of good, constructive, and helpful reviews. Someone told me I rush things, I'm unrealistic at times (Ironic since this takes place in a world full of pokemon), and that my writing was generally poor quality. I'm a big fan of his writing, so it hit me especially hard, but it also made me realize that he was right, so I've been working harder lately.

Go ahead, curse me out, just tell me why you hate my guts.

OK, I didn't mean to replace Celebiu so fast, and Umbra feels the same. So he'll be having an internal battle with himself, while Serenity is left completely confused on what's going on. And man I'm going to have fun with Dane! I need to slow this story down a bit. OK, a lot a bit. By the way, ironic nicknames are awesome. Calling the disaster pokemon Serenity is perfect.


	11. Legal Kidnapping

Umbreon 10

I've taken too long to start typing again. It's the day after my birthday, and I feel like listening to some dang good rock music and start up writing my stories again. So here goes, and sorry for quitting there for a while.

* * *

The long road stretched out before us. We were in a well sized path that seemed for the most part, abandoned. Every now and then, we seen a marker that Brass had left as he walked, to let us know we're still on the right path. Trees surrounded us on either side, looming over the path threateningly. We'd been following the path Brass had chosen for a while now.

In the distance, I saw a break in the path. "Hey, keep your eyes open for any signs telling us which way to go." I told Serenity. She simply nodded, and proceeded to look about. As we got closer, she suddenly stopped, looking down.

"Uh, oh." She said.

"What do you mean 'Uh-oh'?" I said, as I followed her gaze. Then I noticed part of the sign Brass had been leaving for us in, carved into the dirt, and Serenity's paws on it.

"Uh, can you still make it out?" She asked, worriedly.

Her paws had moved some of the dirt, messing up whatever it said. "I think it's pointing to the right." I said, trying not to sound upset at her.

As I turned to head left, she said "No, I think it's pointing right."

"You sure?"

"Uhh, pretty sure, yeah."

"Uh, OK, I guess." I said, not very sure of her judgement.

"You'll see."

* * *

Two hours later, I did see.

"What do you mean it's a dead end?!" She yelled.

"I mean, the path has ended, no way forward unless you want to go hiking. That, coupled with the fact that we havn't seen Brass's markers since the fork in the road, tells me you were wrong." I turned.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

I rounded on her, my rings glowing bright. "You got me lost, and now we probably won't catch up to Brass before nocturnal animals wake up and decide we look pretty tasty! You can either follow me, or stay here and whine!" I turned back to the path, and started walking back. I soon heard her footsteps behind me, signifying that she was following.

* * *

We walked in silence for a long while. She had her head hung low. The sky was darkening behind us, and, even though we were now on the correct path, we had lost quite a few hours with our... detour. We still hadn't seen any sign of the end of this forest, or of Brass's campsite.

"We should try to make our own camp for the night." I said. I dreaded this. While I doubted anything would try to eat us, there were pokemon that defended their territory with force. And some of them were big. We managed to set up a small area to sleep in for the night, and I curled up and went to sleep fairly fast, after the all day walk I'd been through.

* * *

Laughter echoed through my head from my dream, but was quickly drowned out because the dream that woke me persisted.

"Umbra!" I turned to see a large dark figure throwing something at Serenity. A flash of light, that was normally bright in daylight, but was blinding in the dark of night, broke from the small object. Looking around once I could, I noticed Serenity was gone. I turned towards the dark figure, only to see something smack me square in the forehead. Too tired to fully realize what was going on, I was sucked in.

Faster than if I had been submerged in cold water, I woke up the rest of the way, and knew what to do. I let rage build up, and manifest. For a Dark Pulse, you need anger. Thing is, lately, I've always been angry. I just hold it in, and it builds up. Dark Pulse is great therapy. The blast knocked a huge whole in the sphere, which caused that damned sucking feeling pulling me back into reality.

"OH, so he's stronger than than a dusk ball, huh?" He pulled out another of the infernal contraptions. The weird thing was, the thing that talked, was humanoid, but not a human, a pokemon. One I didn't recognize. He threw the ball into the air, summoning a creature from it's depths.

What fell fell to the ground before me, scared me. It roared so loud, Murkrows and Noctowls rose to the air to escape it's fury. It must have been 25 feet tall, with a large belly. It was mostly red, with a tan under-body. It also had wings! It roared again, this time shooting flames into the air, well above any trees.

"Meep!" was all I could say before it turned to me, spraying flames at the ground I would've been at, if I hadn't rolled away first. I ran around it, to it's backside, and launched a Dark Pulse at the space between it's wings. It did more damage than if I had attacked the wings, but the massive creature didn't even respond to the attack, except for slowly turning to face me.

"Crap, crap, crap, crap!" could be heard a ways away, as I dodged flamethrower after flamethrower by the massive beast.

"ZARD!" It screamed.

"Speak normal, dipshit!" I yelled, rolling to the side, yet again. The thing didn't seem too bright. Suddenly, an idea formed. "Hey, ya fat bastard. That all you got."

His eyes flashed red, and he pulled his head back for an extra large blast. I ran towards the creature that summoned it, and dove behind at the last second. The fire breathing powerhouse didn't even realize what he was about to shoot at, until it was too late. A large ball of fire charged at it's master, me hiding behind him. I closed my eyes, not wanting any debris to poke my eyes out. The explosion never happened. I peaked my eye open a creak, to see the large fire orb stopped right before the humanoid, his hand outstretched to it. The fire lit up his hand, and I could see three fat fingers.

The humanoid spoke up. "I do despise the fact that I can't hurt you, and I guess Charizard here needs some help." He threw up another pokeball, and, this time, a small wimpy vine with a large yellow bulb head popped out. I expected something as ferocious as a Charizard, so, at the sight of this creature, burst out laughing. It's eyes narrowed, and I suddenly felt myself be lifted by the waist. Looking up, I saw a large vine wrapped around me.

A red glow caught my eye, and I turned in time to see a large ball of fire hit me, while I was suspended there. I fell to the forest floor with a thud, pain racked my body. I was still slightly on fire, but that hit was so powerful, I couldn't move.

"I was going to capture you, but you'll probably be more trouble than you are worth." The humanoid simply turned. "Besides, I was sent to capture a dark type traveling in this forest. The master didn't specify which one."

"No..." I managed to mutter, and tried to get up. I felt a sharp kick to the ribs, and flew into a nearby tree. I blacked out.

* * *

Again the dark void. Again, the voice.

"You're a failure." "You let her get captured." "It's your fault!"

* * *

I woke to the familiar smell of cooking stew. "Errrrrrrrrrrrrrg." I groaned, my sides aching. I sat up, to find myself in a perfectly fine campsite, Brass tending the food, Dane tending the flames under the pot.

"What... what happened?" I asked.

Brass looked up from his work, to see me stumbling to my feet. "I was hoping you could tell me. When you didn't get to the campsite by morning, me and Dane backtracked to find you."

"I was forced to follow." He muttered, and was ignored.

"When we got there, you, and the campsite, were burnt. We bandaged you, and carried you back to our camp. But Serenity was nowhere to be found. What happened last night."

So, I told them, and when I got to the charizard, even Dane was interested. I talked about how she got us lost, how we made our own camp when we couldn't catch up. Even the fight... When I was done, silence followed for a while. It was a few minutes before Brass, who had been deep in thought, said "I'm sorry to say, Umbra, but there's nothing we can do."

"What?!" Dane and I said at the same time, looking at him incredulously. Dane cleared his throat, then looked away disinterestedly.

"Well, that person was perfectly within their right to capture her." He said. "It's part of being a pokemon trainer." He looked sad.

"But something wasn't right with this guy. He smelled like a... like a pokemon."

"He probably just spends a lot of time with pokemon." Brass reasoned.

"He stopped a giant flame attack with his hand, which had three fingers!" I countered.

"He probably got his pokemon to stop the attack." He said, but he didn't sound confident of his reasoning. "I'm sorry, Umbra, but that person probably flew off on his Charizard a long time ago, and is long gone."

"No..." I looked down, defeated.

A while past, and nobody said anything. Then, Dane spoke up, surprisingly. "You said something about a quest..."

I looked up, shocked. Did he know? "What do you mean?" I asked, feigning innocence.

"You talked in your sleep about a quest for Celebi, and that you might have found two 'members'."

I sighed, then decided it was time I told Brass, and Dane, I guess. "I'm supposed to be stopping an evil pokemon in this world." I began. They listened closely, even Dane, as I told of Celebi, and her mission for me.

I left out the brief fling I had with her, though, but Dane didn't help when he asked, "Was she cute?" grinning mischievously.

"Didn't think about her like that." I said. "I mean she is a LEGENDARY." I hated lying.

He frowned. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Brass, who had been mostly silent, said "So, are we on that team?"

"I don't know yet?" I answered honestly.

"Hey, if I help you out, will you not turn me in for that whole "robbery" thing?" Dane asked, smiling innocently.

I might not have liked the guy, but I needed his help. "Yes. What about you Brass? You in?"

He looked away before speaking. "Always man. I've known you for about four days now, but your my best friend, as sad as that is." We laughed at that.

We packed up and headed on out, this time refusing to split up. We journeyed for days, got to know each other better, and I actually started to like Dane, when he wasn't trying to steal or play the ladies. We walked though a few different cities.

We found no sight of Serenity, and heard no word of her, or a pokemon that was also a trainer. But we kept looking, and I still thought about her.

No one knew where she was...

* * *

"Yo, Umbra, wakey wakey." Dane called. I got up quickly, and headed over to Brass's grand breakfast. Dane had money that was probably gotten using methods I don't care to know about, but he used those profits to get us some traveling food, and Brass turned out to be an excellent cook, when he was dealing with more than nuts and berries.

"We're about to head to Cerulean City, guys. So be prepared, and Dane," Dane looked to Brass, who was talking, "please don't get us kicked out."

"You two can't talk." He said. "You did the same thing in..."

I cut him off. "Yeah, but we realized our mistakes and have sworn off thieving. You, as evidence of the last city we visited, havn't."

"Fine, fine." He muttered. Brass just laughed. We all packed up, and headed to the city.

As we reached the top of a hill that overlooked the city, Dane and Brass took in the beauty of the city. My eyes were drawn else where. To a small cave, on the outskirts of town. Something seemed off about it...

* * *

Author's Note: I almost went with Umbra getting captured, but it would have been confusing.

By the way, this chapter was more of a summary chapter, but for good reason. After this chapter, things will be told in the current tense, instead of past tense, to help slow things down. Sorry if i make a few mistakes, this'll be my first time not using past tense.

OK, I've got five members of the team already selected (not as obvious as it seems, I'll warn you). But, I can't think of a sixth. Some suggestions of pokemon and personality would be appreciated, and I'll even credit you. BUT IT HAS TO BE BY PM. I can't accept it by review, as that would be against the rules.

Also, the humanoid that captured Umbra was in fact a pokemon, but not the main villain.


	12. Boss Fight

Chapter 11

Author's Note: I'm sticking with first person POV, for the simple reason that I tried 3rd person, and I couldn't do it. Sorry!

* * *

It always amazed me. The way humans could be so close together and not notice or lose their way. It was so confusing, having to move through these large crowds. More than once, I lost Brass and Dane, only to find they were less than five feet from me. And the constant need I felt to check out that cave. It was driving me nuts!

"Where should we sleep?" I asked loudly over the loud crowd.

"What?" Brass yelled back.

I gestured to a nearby alley to Brass and Dane, who simply nodded. We walked over there, barely dodging the several humans walking nearby.

"Where will we be sleeping?" I repeated.

Brass frowned. "I didn't think about that..."

My jaw dropped as I stared at Brass. "But you always think everything through!"

"Well sorry if I don't always come up with every plan perfectly. How about you give it a shot? Hmmm?" He was clearly irritated.

I looked around, then got an idea. "I know! It's right outside of town, and it's perfect. Let's go!"

"It's not even close to night time though..." Dane said, obviously upset that he couldn't cause any trouble in this town before they left. I felt the pull of the cave I'd seen. It was weird. I never felt anything like this. It was as if my legs were moving on there own, I only had to let them.

The city was fairly large, with mostly gray buildings that only went up two or three stories. The shop keepers seemed friendly, and didn't even notice Dane swiping an apple from a nearby fruit stall. I figured this must have been a nice area.

We were getting closer to the edge of the city, I could feel it. Dane was still grumpy from Brass smacking him for stealing the apple. Slaps from giant scythes couldn't feel good. Closer and closer, I felt the pull strengthen.

Brass stopped. "Where exactly are we going?"

I paused for a moment, then answered. "A cave near the city, it'll give us protection from tonight's weather, and it's near the city."

Brass frowned. "How did you now about this cave?" He asked.

"Uhhh.. I saw it when we came into the town." It wasn't just that though, there was something else. I just didn't know what it was.

Arriving out of town, I saw a small river blocking our way, which I quickly jumped across and Brass swam. We started going forward again, when we noticed we were missing someone. I turned to see Dane staring at the river, still on the other side. He looked frightened.

Brass and I burst out laughing, to which Dane shot us a death glare. "This stuff would mess me up if I fell in!" He said, defensively. "I'll take the long way around." He stated.

I shrugged, than continued on as Dane went to find a bridge to cross by. Walking on for a while longer, we finally reached our destination. I ran up to it, and straight in. The pull was blocking out any thoughts, and I pushed in head first.

"Wait up, Umbra!" Brass called, but I barely even heard him, and didn't acknowledge his words. The pull was an all consuming thought. I jumped over Graveller's and dodged between Machoke's fist fighting. Then I stopped suddenly. And the pull disappeared. And I just about smacked myself there. 'What am I doing? This can't be good!'

Suddenly, a deep voice spoke behind me. "Glad to see I still can influence your thoughts and actions, even with your growing resistance to my powers." I was in a huge cavern with only one exit, and several torches. Towards one end laid a giant throne- like chair, with a shady humanoid figure in it.

"Is that...?" I took a step forward trying to get a better look at the new person, when I felt a crunch beneath my feet. I looked down and nearly puked. Bones and skulls lay around, old and dusty, some broken and crumbling.

"Ah, past entertainment." The voice said, and, looking back up, I noticed glowing purple eyes. A glow surrounded me of the same purple as his eyes. I felt a tug trying to lift me, but I stayed on the ground. "Hmmmm, how unfortunate."

I looked at the shady figure with glowing eyes, and realized two things. This was the person from that night a few weeks ago. And he was a pokemon, a psychic one at that. Which meant...

"You can't hurt me." I strode towards him, no longer scared, or even worried. "Might as well give up."

"Really, boy? Look up."

I did so, and saw a large rock surrounded in a purple glow, hanging above me. It dropped as soon as I saw it, and there was no way I could dodge. I could only watch as the large rock with a sharp edge race towards me.

"Umbra!" I heard the voice next to me as soon as I felt the push. I flew away from the rock's trajectory, but Brass, who had saved me, was now the target. I heard a boom, but couldn't dare look.

"Not... no..." I stood back up, slowly. I was shaking.

"Hahahaha, so noble, yet so stupid. Supposed genius make a stupid mistake." The deep voice continued it's laughter.

"Not... Brass." I walked towards the pokemon on the pedestal slowly.

"Ready to join your friend?" He raised his arm, and another rock rose up, blocking my path to my enemy. He flicked his wrist. I raised my head, and unleashed a wave of dark energy, which blasted through the center of the rock spear and continued onto its target. My eyes glowed with fury.

The shadowy figure rose with an inch to spare from the large dark pulse. He floated back down, and I got a perfect view of him under the torchlight. He was a large, humanoid cat. I'd seen a few paintings of the famous Mew pokemon, and this looked like a distortion of that.

"The name's Mewtwo." He said. Again, a rock was launched at me.

"I won't fall to a monster like you." I yelled, running up to him, narrowly dodging the rock spike. "First Serenity, now Brass? You'll p-" I was cut off as I tripped on something. I fell to the floor, and when I looked back, I noticed a small bit of ground had been raised. "Cheap trick."

"No, it's survival against you dark freaks. I have to use my surroundings." Right, my "immunity".

I got to my feet and went in for a quick attack. I got within ten feet, then jumped above him and unleashed a quick dark pulse. He jumped high, dodging again. As I landed on my feet, I turned and leapt up again, headbutting the psychic in mid-air. I pressed my skull in hard, and knew it was a good hit, when, suddenly, he disappeared. I fell, off balance, and landed hard. I got up shakily. I was using way too much power in each attack, even my feints.

I turned to see Mewtwo standing before me, looking furious. "You lucky bastard." He struck me hard with his hand, and I flew through the air. Hitting a wall, I slid down. Again, I got up, though I didn't want to even be conscious.

"I will not let you win. I will die before you get away with what you've done!"

He smiled, wickedly. "As you wish." He kicked me, lifting me a few feet into the air, and hitting the wall again. I fell, and I didn't know if I'd get back up again. Not this time.

"Prepare yourself, this'll be the final blow." Stones flew to his hand and started to form a large blade. He brought it up, to bring a final blow down.

"Wooooohoooooooooooo!" A large ball of fire flew through the air and collided with Mewtwo. The impact sent him flying. He skidded to a halt, when, suddenly, a large spike shaped rock flew into him, sending him flying to the side. I saw Dane standing next to me, and Brass in a small crater, standing.

"It'll take more than a stalactite to knock me out!" Brass said.

"And it'll take more than a river to stop me!" Dane said. But, all I noticed was Brass, standing. His rock body must have saved him. I could've cried.

"Guys!" We all looked at each other and smiled. I wasn't alone, we could do this.

Suddenly, the cave started to shake. More and more. The giant rock that had collided with Mewtwo flew off him in a blast. He was completely glowing in purple. "You weak, foolish, bastards!" He roared.

Dane lifted into the air, and was sent flying. He hit the cave wall hard, and landed disorientated. Brass was blasted back spontaneously. A rock flew into me, also knocking me to a wall. I lifted my head in time to see Dane jump up. He curled himself into a ball, and caught on fire as he fire wheeled to Mewtwo. He was surrounded by a purple glow, and, dispite still spinning, stopped moving. He was then pushed back against the wall again. Again, he got up and tried again.

Brass yelled. "Stop Dane, it's pointless!" But he was ignored as Dane was grabbed and thrown again.

"You should listen to your friend." Mewtwo laughed, a cold and chilling sound. If only I could attack him. He'd probably just dodge my Dark Pulse, and even if he didn't, I couldn't do THAT much damage.

An idea sprung up. "Dane!" I yelled.

"I'm not going to quit, Umbra! No matter how pointless!" he yelled.

"No! Keep doing what you're doing." I said.

"Want your friends to die before you? I suppose you want to live as long as possible." Mewtwo said. I had to find when he struck.

Again, Dane charged Mewtwo, and he was deflected. At two thirds of the way there.

"One last time, and put everything you got into it!" I yelled. Mewtwo smirked. At about halfway, I launched a quick dark pulse.

"Ha," Mewtwo laughed. "That's weak." A rock slid up in between him and me, that would block any attack I launched at him. But that wasn't were my attack was headed. Instead, it glanced on the fire of Dane's flame wheel. The fire consumed it, and a dark streak appeared in the fire wheel. As the purple glow surrounded Dane again, it was quickly dispelled.

Dane launched straight into a surprised Mewtwo, who flew back from the powerful attack. "My weak dark pulse was quickly dissolved in the fire, which gave it some of the properties of dark type attacks. Your overconfidence was your downfall." I said.

Mewtwo threw Dane off him, and I doubted that'd work twice. Crap.

"You're not the only one with ideas." Brass called to me. "Dane, shoot me with a flamethrower." Dane looked at him funny. "Just do it, and make it large." Dane roared a large flame towards Brass. He launched a hydro pump in response, and an explosion of steam erupted. The foggy cloud covered most of the room, and I realized what Brass was doing. I jumped in.

"It's your show now, Umbra." Brass called out. I heard some sounds of fighting, and I knew Mewtwo had gotten both of them. This was Brass's plan. I'd have to deal one fell swoop and hope it's enough.

I started charging a dark pulse, and quietly snuck around, trying to spot Mewtwo without him spotting me.

"Curses. Your dark type makes you invisible to my psychic senses." I turned, pinpointing his location by his voice. I broke out into a run, and jumped at him. He turned quickly, in time to see me blast my saved up Dark Pulse in his face. The blast sent me flying into a the cave wall. 'This cave wall seriously doesn't like me.' Was all I could think before I blacked out.

* * *

Author's Note: I've had a real hard time with updating my stories lately, so it may be a month or two before this story gets another chapter. Sorry for last chapter, it was definetly half assed. No, not even half, more like a quarter. That's what happens when I feel I HAVE to update, right then, right there.

So? I really like this chapter. Especially the whole psychic legendary vs. normal dark type and two friends. I really wanted to show Mewtwo's strength, and that the only way Umbra could when was surprise and luck. It's a freaking legendary. But... wait, did he when? Dun dun dun!


End file.
